The research projects herein cover the basic biomedical sciences. Dozens of undergraduate and graduate students work on these projects during a given year. Because the primary mission of CSULB is undergraduate education (the highest degree offered is M.S.), these faculty work closely and are in daily contact with their research students. This environment has proven to be stimulating and motivational for minority students. The support requested will provide the opportunity for many students from under-represented ethnic groups to experience first-hand the excitement of contributing to the advancement of biomedical research in the basic science. each year twenty-eight such students will be involved int he research projects described. Our experience indicates that most of those will continue on to graduate study in the biomedical sciences.